


So Good To Me (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Fanart, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Crowley (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Praise Kink, Sex, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW Ineffable Husbands illustration. Soft love and blushes abound. (Crowley's still just shocked at his luck, tbh.)





	So Good To Me (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Samael's first NSFW (R-rated, ish?) Ineffable Husbands fanart! It's the softest love-making scene ever, yet I still keep thinking, "OMG, I can't believe I drew this." XD
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments support your local fledgling porn artist! <3 (Seriously, if you want to see more, just let me know. There's more where this came from...)
> 
> Oh, and G-PG13 stuff is on Instagram at IneffableSamael!


End file.
